


Realign

by selinameh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinameh/pseuds/selinameh
Summary: Victor took his friends out to see Disney on Ice, not expecting the evening to become less about Disney and more about a certain skater.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an alternative meet-cute
> 
> my small contribution to the yuri on ice fandom; all because of a disney on ice ad i saw on tv
> 
> also, since this is canon divergent I kind of decided to forget all about the infamous banquet - this takes place couple months after the grand prix! 
> 
> oh and I have never actually seen Disney on Ice so bear with me

“I blame your mom and dad, you know.”

Victor turned to look at Yuri, raising his eyebrow inquisitively.

“For making you an only child", the boy said, "So you wouldn't have to drag me along whenever you get struck by your idiotic ideas. You could torment your brother instead. Or nephews. Christ, just make other friends, will you?”

Victor laughed and instead of answering he went for the younger one’s tub of popcorn and grabbed a handful. Yuri decided to have none of it and slapped Victor’s hand away. Yuri frowned into his snacks and held them tighter to his chest.

“You love it when I take you to places. Otherwise you’d just skate, eat and sleep”, Victor said as he sat down on his seat.

“You forgot frowning, he does a lot of that too.”

“Mila, I don’t know why I put up with you", Yuri's frown deepened.

“Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, you got it all wrong. You don’t put up with _me_ , I put up with _you_ ”, Mila leered at the younger boy.

Victor had learned to tune out the bickering between his friends. It was better to leave them be, let them get the slights out of their system. Victor didn’t mind, he was very eager to take in his surroundings. They were at Yubileyny Sports Palace, the beautiful arena located in St. Petersburg. He did have the entire place familiarized, just from a different point of view. This was the first time in ages when he was not the one participating in the spectacle, but taking the role of an audience member. It was refreshing. The crowds around him were restless, excited for the performance they were about to witness. Victor too found himself mildly curious about what was yet to come.

“Urgh, they’re doing Tarzan. Why are they doing Tarzan”, Yuri sighed next to Victor, demanding his attention back.

“It’s Disney on Ice you idiot”, Mila chimed in before Victor had the chance to.

“Yeah, but they’re leaving some good shit out, like Lilo and Stitch.”

“I wish you didn’t swear that much, Yuratchka”, Victor sighed, feigning exasperation.

Yuri, as graceful as ever, opted to show him the finger.

The lights dimmed out, ending their conversation. Despite his loud protests, Yuri did seem to tense a little, and Victor was pleased. He’d gotten the tickets through his agent only today and he had been happy to use them as an excuse to drag the fifteen-year-old away from his gruesome training regime. Through his own experience he knew that sometimes you just needed a friend to drag you out to watch people singing in funny costumes and forget the jumps, spins, flips and routines. It would do the younger boy good to be a child every now and then.

Not to say Victor wasn’t excited himself. Sure he skated for a living, but he also did love the simple art of skating, ready to enjoy it when he had the chance.

The crowds went quiet as the music started to play.

 

Yuri spread the programme in front of him, going through it meticulously. Mila had left them as soon as the break started to stock up on snacks.

“Okay, so next up we have Mulan. That’s cool”, Yuri said absentmindedly, “They’re doing the song with the training I think. This is it, right?”

Victor leaned over to look at the booklet and his eyes trained on the section Yuri was pointing at. He was ready to nod his approval when something caught his eyes. He grabbed the programme to himself, earning a shout of disapproval from the boy next to him.

“Zhang’s going to be played by Katsuki!” Victor cried out once he had checked the writing.

“Huh? The Japanese skater who just disappeared after the Grand Prix?” Yuri sounded sceptical as he took the booklet back.

“Yes, it is him. Look at the picture.”

“What are you two talking about?” Mila returned with a drink in her hand. Victor and Yuri shuffled about to make her room.

“Yuuri Katsuki’s in this thing”, Yuri said and to prove his point he waved the booklet around. Mila looked intrigued as she took a sip of her drink.

“The Yuuri who annoyed you by having the same first name as you?”

Last year, when Yuri had been stressing about his senior debut, the younger boy had fixated on the Japanese man with the same name as him. Mila had been teasing him about it mercilessly, with Victor occasionally joining in. This was a sore spot for Yuri, and now that it was brought back up, the boy was fuming.

“Shut your mouth, they’re about to begin”, Yuri said, once the lights dimmed out once more. Victor could sense the heightened anticipation in the air, as the crowds went quiet.

Victor had always been a fan of the Japanese figure skater, even though the man had never performed well enough to be considered as actual competition. However, there had been something in the man that had caught Victor’s attention, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Katsuki’s step sequences were always a point of wonder, but rest of his skating didn’t raise the bar high enough. But there had definitely been potential in there, buried under all the nerves. Victor had thought it was possibly due to negligent coaching, something he found was very unfair. Now, if someone like Yakov had been breathing down on Yuuri Katsuki’s neck, the man would have excelled for sure.

After the last Grand Prix Victor had really wanted to exchange a few words with the distressed-looking skater, but he hadn’t had the chance before the man had already flown away. Victor wasn’t sure what he would have said, but something about Yuuri had demanded comfort that Victor had been more than willing to provide.

Victor remembered the few times he had been able to see the man skate outside a competition, when Yuuri had glided on the ice without the pressure of expectations crushing him down. It would be interesting to see what he could do now, when there were no point being awarded.

 

To say Victor was mesmerized would be selling it short.

He was utterly captured by the menace on ice that was Yuuri Katsuki, skating like Victor had never seen him skate before. Never mind that he was wearing a silly costume and dancing for kids, but the sheer skill the other man demonstrated left Victor in awe. Katsuki did not seem to belong on the ice with his cast mates, but his presence demanded a stage of its own. The Japanese man’s skills were beyond everyone else, his jumps and spins having none of that sloppiness present in everyone else’s performance. His jumps hit the marks and everything was disciplined. Yuuri skated like he himself was creating the story.

“Geez, he needs to calm down”, Yuri said next to Victor, but as the older man turned to look at him, he could tell Yuri was just as preoccupied with the skater as he was.

“How does he manage to keep his form amidst all this?” Mila wondered, giving voice to the questions inside Victor’s head.

Their conversation was sparse during the entire time Yuuri was on ice, with the all three of them following Katsuki’s movements and paying no mind to anything else. 

 

Victor was thoroughly disappointed when Yuuri left the ice only to be followed by a guy in a Goofy costume. He had momentarily forgotten where he was.

“Why the hell is he here and not training for the next season?” Yuri asked as the Goofy took his place on ice, waiving at the audience. The children around them were laughing and screaming hellos, jumping on their seats. Victor could not fantom how anyone could just continue like nothing that spectacular had actually happened at all.

“Good question.”

 

The rest of the show passed uneventfully, with Victor trying to spot Katsuki on the ice once more, but to no avail. It was not until the final bows that he spotted the man. Victor cheered loudly as Yuuri skated forward to bow and he felt a sting in his heart when the skater exited the ice for the final time.

Victor was putting on his scarf when his agent showed up with a tall woman in tow. His agent introduced the woman as one of the producers of the show, and Victor shook her hand, thanking for the show. Yuri cowered behind Victor, tapping away on his phone.

“Glad to hear you enjoyed it”, the woman was all smiles. She wanted to take a picture with all three of them, being a figure skater enthusiast herself. Victor was happy to comply and as his agent snapped the picture, she asked whether they would like to go greet the performers as well.

Victor agreed without hesitation, his heart rate instantly speeding up.

They made their way down from the stands, Victor following the woman in front of him, giddy with anticipation. The way to the dressing rooms was very familiar, but now it bore a new sense of excitement, making Victor feel like an outsider. As if he hadn’t walked these hallways multiple times after his own performances.

“Are you going to make an ass of yourself in front of Katsuki?” Yuri asked as the woman stopped to shake hands with a couple of men in suits. They had reached the lower levels and Victor could spot people in costumes walking past them. There was a pile of flowers resting in one corner, clearly having been thrown on the ice by the audience members. Victor bent down to pick the best looking one, a beautiful bouquet of lively daisies.

“No. I will be my charming self”, Victor smiled and waved the flowers in front of Yuri’s nose. The younger boy scoffed, and pushed Victor, urging him to follow the woman who had finished her conversation.

They greeted a couple of skaters, shaking their hands and posing for pictures. All three of them had made a name for themselves in the figure skating community, so it was not out of place. Victor, however, couldn’t focus as his eyes kept darting around the hallways, trying to spot Katsuki.

“Yuuri said he’d meet us in the pub”, a girl who was walking past Victor said to her friend. The Russian man turned around without missing a beat and smiled at the girl.

“Hey, where could I find Yuuri? I’d like to offer my thanks,” he gestured towards his bouquet. The girl looked at him, seemed to place his face and flushed red. She stammered a bit as she directed Victor towards one of the dressing rooms and Victor thanked her with a smile.

Victor patted Yuri on the shoulder as he abandoned the boy, winking at Mila and started down towards the instructed room.

The hallways had emptied out somewhat, with only occasional staffers walking here and there. Victor had no trouble trying to find his way, and he arrived at the door in no time. He knocked and waited, smiling to a man who passed him.

“It’s open”, Victor could hear a muffled response through the closed door and he opened it carefully, stepping inside. Victor was familiar with the room, the lockers lining up on the walls and the benches he had sat on multiple times to tie or untie his skates. However, now it was filled with multiple costumes, make-up covering most of the available surfaces. The room seemed to be otherwise empty except for him and Yuuri, which was fortunate indeed.

“I told Alina, that I’d meet you in town.”

“I’d rather just greet you here, if that is okay.”

Yuuri Katsuki turned around at Victor’s words, startled. He was wearing joggers with a plain black t-shirt and yet Victor was absolutely floored by him. In any other circumstance Victor would have been embarrassed, but there was something about the other that kept those kind of feelings at bay. He was a beautiful man on and off ice, it seemed.

“Sorry for barging in like this, I saw you perform and I had to come thank you personally-“ Victor didn’t get a chance to finish when Katsuki let out a tiny squeal, covering his mouth as he flushed pink. Victor raised one of his eyebrows.

“You’re Victor Nikiforov”, Yuuri said, stating is as a fact.

“Indeed”, Victor smiled, “and allow me to congratulate you on your performance!” He took out the bouquet from behind his back and handed it towards Yuuri, who eyed it skeptically. He then turned his eyes back on Victor.

“You? Watching Disney on Ice?”

“Well of course!”

There was a silence between the two. Yuuri was staring at Victor like he was a mirage that could disappear at any moment. While Victor had gotten used to people being star struck around him, he found himself getting a little nervous.

“You’re Victor Nikiforov”, Yuuri said again.

Victor didn’t say anything, not quite sure what the other man was after. Instead, he opted to shake the bouquet, drawing Yuuri’s attention back to it. His ministrations caused Yuuri to blush even more, as he hastily accepted the daisies, stuttering apologies. Victor’s doubts turned into adoration in a matter of seconds.

“Thank you”, Yuuri said, and put the bouquet down, "I only joined in maybe a month ago- they needed someone to fill in after one of the skaters injured", he offered as a sort of explanation.

“So, does this mean I won’t see you at the next Grand Prix?” Victor asked noncommittally, “What a shame.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock.

“You know me?” he asked, voice filled with doubt.

“Of course I do. You are a great skater, even if your jumps could be improved immensely, but your step seq-“

“I can’t believe this”, Yuuri gaped at Victor, “I’ve been such a big fan of yours for ages and now you’re here and you tell me you’ve seen me skate!” The other man seemed excited, making Victor happy in the process. Yuuri leaned against one of the lockers, still staring at Victor.

“You didn’t answer my question”, Victor leaned against another row of lockers, mimicking Yuuri’s position. He crossed his ankles and looked at the other expectantly. “Why are you skating here instead of using this time to practice for next season?”

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck self-consciously. He stammered a bit as he explained his early retirement plans. He hadn’t really seen any point in returning to competition after last year’s catastrophic performance. Victor started seeing red when taking in Yuuri’s defeated body language as he tried to skirt around the issue.

Sure, it hadn't been the best performance of Yuuri's career, but that didn't mean anything when it came to figure skating. Everyone had their bad days. Victor found himself becoming angry at Yuuri's coach - what did it say about the man's abilities when he couldn't convince his protege back on ice. A strange sense of purpose took Victor over as he stared at the restless skater.

“You seem to be in a dire need of a pep talk”, Victor said finally, abandoning his place by the wall and taking couple of steps further into the room, closing the distance between the two. Yuuri made his best impression of a deer caught in headlights as he stared at Victor.

“Someone obviously needs to help you realise what a big mistake you’re making and while I might not be Yakov, I’ve witnessed him enough times to give it a shot.”

“Right now?”

Victor nodded.

“But- I need to-“

“Victor Nikiforov is offering you career counselling, and for free at that, I’m sure your friends will understand”, Victor said and twirled around, a case in point.

Yuuri looked at him for a short moment, as if Victor had grown another head on his shoulders. He then took out his phone and tapped a short message. The phone started beeping almost immediately, as he receives multiple texts. This made Victor laugh, and Yuuri blushed in a brilliant shade of red. Seemed like they already had an established routine - Victor did something and Yuuri blushed.

“Okay, I guess my evening is now free.”

“Perfect!”


	2. Chapter 2

Victor found himself standing at the edge of the skating rink, taking in the empty seats around him. There was something eerie about the empty Yubileyny. It demanded the cheering audiences and monotone announcements to feel like home. The grand arena did not get to its full potential with rows of empty seats and sallow lights.

There was a sound behind Victor. He turned around to look at Yuuri, who was hobbling to him, wearing the skates he'd used during his performance. This time there was no costume, just the plain practice clothes to ensure maximum comfort in the cold rink.

Victor had asked one of the caretakers of the ice, an acquaintance of his, to let the two of them to use the ice after it had been cleared out. Yuuri had been baffled when Victor told him to put his skates on. Victor needed to make Yuuri see the power he held while wearing his skates, to convince him to return to competitive skating. Yuuri needed someone like Victor to tell him that he was doing something right.

“Okay, off you go”, Victor made a shooing motion with his hand. Yuuri shot a glance his way but didn’t say anything, just took off on the empty ice.

Yuuri made a couple of laps around the rink, warming up, uncertain of where all this was going. Victor eyed him, taking in the graceful slide of his skates and the smooth lines of his body. It made Victor feel frustrated, to think that he would never be able to see the man skate competitive routines again. Yuuri was made for it, his endurance and grace were a clear signs of that.

Yuuri came to a halt in front of Victor.

“So what does this pep talk entail, exactly?”

Victor took his phone out from his pocket, and tapped it a couple of times.

“We’re going to make a bet”, Victor answered, “If you can skate to this, you’ll make a comeback.”

“And if I don’t?”

Victor shrugged his shoulders. Yuuri looked at him for a moment, measuring him with his gaze.

“I don't have a coach anymore.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it”, Victor made a gesture, telling Yuuri to skate to the centre of the rink. He then pressed play on his phone. Yuuri’s eyes flew wide open as he heard the faint opening notes of a familiar song coming from Victor's phone.

“Have you lost your mind!”

“You just told me you know my routines like the back of your hand”, Victor didn’t need to raise his voice as the ice carried it over to Yuuri.

Back in the dressing room Victor and Yuuri had had a conversation. No matter how Victor articulated his appreciation for the man's skills, Yuuri would not hear it, claiming to be useless in comparison to Victor. The Japanese skater had confessed to having learned all of Victor's routines to the best of his abilities, although Yuuri had never managed to gather enough courage to perform them on the ice. Victor was flattered by the admission, and that had helped him to form the current plan.

The man on the ice made an annoyed huff and gestured Victor to restart the song, “All this is going to do is prove you wrong”, Yuuri said to Victor, little quieter than before. Victor shook his head, having more faith in Yuuri’s skills more than the man himself.

"Vitya, what's going on? Me and Mila have been waiting", Yuri marched through the door, wearing a frown on his face. Mila was quick to follow on his footsteps, appearing in the doorway with a hand on her hip and a sigh on her lips. Victor was faintly surprised, as he had completely forgotten the existence of his friends until this very moment. Mila seemed to realise this as he gave Victor an incredibly unimpressed look.

"I forgot to call that you could leave without me", Victor said sheepishly, scratching his neck. Yuuri, lured in by the commotion, skated back to Victor to see what was going on.

"You!" Yuri shouted and pointed at Yuuri, "You'd better be thinking about making a comeback!"

The shout made Yuuri jump, looking surprised and perhaps a bit wary of the boy. He didn't skate all the  way back to the edge of the rink, staying couple of steps back as a cautionary measure. Victor couldn't blame the man, Yuri was intimidating when he wanted. Especially now that he had all but stormed into the hall and was shouting at Yuuri like a bad antagonist from a sports film.

"Yuratchka - quit it."

"That's what you're doing here though, isn't it -  convince that coward to face us in a competition as he should!" Yuri said, eyes blazing. There was a short pause, and  then he took his exit just as abruptly as his arrival had been. 

"He's annoying, but he's not wrong", Mila said, directing it to Yuuri, "This better not be the last time I see you." Mila seemed to be at loss at what to do next. She ended up letting out the biggest sigh and following after Yuri, although not before she'd told Victor they'd see him tomorrow at the practice. Victor waved his hand as he watched Mila leave.

"The hell was that", Yuuri wondered out loud.

"My charming rink mates", Victor turned his attention back to Yuuri.

"I know _who_ they are", Yuuri rolled his eyes, "I do still skate."

"Yuri really wants to skate against you next season", Victor watched Yuuri skating back on the centre of the ice, "As do I."

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we", Yuuri didn't look back at Victor, his face having gone serious.

Victor pressed play once more.

When the song started again, Yuuri proceeded to go through the routine as if he’d performed it multiple times. Victor hadn't been sure what to expect, but some part of him wasn't surprised. Yuuri had a strange quality to him, that made Victor expect the unexpected.

Sure there were stumbles, he fell down after a jump and some of the step sequences were out of order – but that was not the point. The point was that Yuuri could do it. Yuuri was able to skate through Victor’s entire routine without any preparation, he was able to pull through. 

As the final notes played out, Yuuri was so out of breath he could barely stay still, but there was still a look of intense concentration on his face.

“Otlitšnyi!” Victor shouted and clapped his hands, elated.

“That was rubbish”, Yuuri sighed as he skated back to Victor, even though a faint blush was climbing its way on his face quite insistently.

“And yet you went through with it”, Victor said, “I do look forward to skating against you.”

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s extended hand, the one he had offered to help the other one off the ice. His grip felt crushing but it anchored Victor to Yuuri. “It was nowhere close to how you performed it”, Yuuri said quietly. He let go off Victor’s hand, leaving the Russian man to feel oddly stranded.

“And it doesn’t need to be. That’s my routine. I’ll make you a new one- main thing is that yo-“, Victor stopped, “Yuuri? Are you okay? You do this thing a lot, where you just stare at me.”

Yuuri shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, but trained his eyes to Victor again, “You’d make me a routine?”

“Well I need to make sure I have proper competition.”

“Oh, the mighty Victor would do that?” Yuuri's laughter sounded surprised, as if Victor had shocked it out, the sound involuntarily bubbling in his throat. Yuuri sounded delighted. Victor took a couple of steps, getting closer to Yuuri.

“It's been a bit dull lately."

Victor was now only inches away from Yuuri, his voice having gone quiet. Victor couldn't offer any rational explanation to his actions. There just was something between them, that pulled Victor closer. Yuuri seemed to sense this, looking preoccupied once more. The Japanese man went through emotions faster than Victor could keep up with. He now found himself caught under the persistent stare of Yuuri Katsuki - Victor would say Yuuri was measuring him up, but for what?

Yuuri let out a frustrated noise.

“I hope I’m not misreading the situation."

Yuuri leaned forward to grab Victor’s face and kiss him. It was more like a peck than anything else, but Victor’s heart definitely skipped a couple of beats, then sped up in effort to catch up lost time.

“You’re on the right track”, Victor said hoarsely, closing up the gap that had managed to form back between them.

Victor kissed Yuuri properly, right there and then, squarely on the mouth. Yuuri responded in kind, his hands never having left Victor's face. Before things could get any more heated, Yuuri started giggling. 

“Give me a moment”, Yuuri said with a smile on his face, “Need to collect myself.”

Yuuri took in a deep breath, closed his eyes. It appeared as if he was counting to three. He might have, Victor wasn't going to ask. Yuuri then went after Victor’s mouth once more, nipping at his upper lip. The constant smiling was making it difficult. For some reason Yuuri couldn't stop himself from giggling and Victor had to pull away, but with a grin on his face. 

“I can kiss like a normal person, just hold on", Yuuri sounded breathless.

Victor was a patient man. He could wait.

“I’m making out with Victor Nikiforov...15-year-old me would have a heart attack… Still a possibility, oh god-“

Actually, scratch that - Victor surged forward, connecting their lips once more. His attempt at silencing Yuuri seemed successful. Fortunately Yuuri didn't seem to mind that his introspection had been cut short by Victor. Surely this was better use of his time. He would have time to go soul searching later, when Victor was done kissing him. Yuuri's hand winded around Victor's neck, pulling him closer. Victor followed Yuuri's example, his body pliant, hands having found purchase around the other man's waist. 

Victor couldn't say he'd put that much thought into kissing Yuuri before tonight, but the couple hours he'd spent with the idea already felt like an eternity. Yuuri's mouth was so agreeable, as it opened under Victor's ministrations, following his tongue with all the disciplined Yuuri had demonstrated on ice. Victor's kisses couldn't be contained, as his mouth moved downwards, inching towards Yuuri's neck. There was a low moan and while Victor wasn't sure what caused it, he was willing to go through exhaustive empirical research to find out.

It was Yuuri who finally put his hands on Victor's shoulders and pushed him away. The look in his eyes made Victor want to go straight back to kissing the living daylights out of him, but it seemed that Yuuri had something to say.

"We should definitely take this somewhere more private."

Victor stared at Yuuri. It was a good point.

They both took a couple of steps to distance themselves from one another. Yuuri fussed with his shirt, pulling it back from where Victor's hands had left it in disarray. Victor couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips, and Yuuri blushed the second he saw it.

They both took off towards the dressing rooms, Victor following after Yuuri and making sure that no one had seen them. To his relief the arena was empty.

 

The door to the dressing room closed behind Victor. Yuuri turned around by the sound, pecking Victor on the lips. He was about to separate, but something changed his mind as the man returned for a proper kiss and ran his hands through Victor's hair. Victor tried to adjust them a bit, but then Yuuri wobbled and took a step back.

"Guess I'd better take my skates off", he smiled sheepishly and sat down on the closest bench. 

"You're fine with all this?" Victor asked.

"Of course", Yuuri said while still trying to untie his skates. He seemed to be having trouble, with his trembling fingers. Victor abandoned his spot near the door and crouched down in front of Yuuri. He reached for the laces and slapped Yuuri's hands away fondly.

"Don't think for a moment I didn't mean everything I said out there", Victor gave Yuuri a pointed stare, "While this is a very positive turn of events, I do still mean for you to come back and compete."

”Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Victor managed to free Yuuri of his skates and push them aside. He raised his hand and used it to cradle Yuuri’s face and pull him closer so that their lips could meet again. There was nothing hurried about it and all their moves were languid and lazy, like a cat stretching in the sunlight.

”What are you doing tonight”, Victor asked as they took a break.

”You cleared out my calendar.”

”Can I take you out to dinner? I know this wonderful place not far from here”, Victor’s words were accompanied by a peck that landed on the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, ”My treat.”

”I could be convinced”, Yuuri laughed and captured Victor’s lips, this time more forcefully than before. The gesture made Victor feel very reassured, since both of them did not seem to be capable of separating too soon.

”I’ll see what I can do”, Victor growled and sat down next to Yuuri on the bench, and pulled the other man on to his lap. There was a small yelp from Yuuri, but he covered it fast by continuing to kiss Victor.

Victor’s hands found their way around Yuuri’s backside and he pulled him closer. A heavy sigh escaped from Yuuri, grazing Victor’s jawline. There was a sweet pressure near his groin, and Yuuri seemed to feel it as well as he rolled his hips experimentally. It felt good, better than it should – but it had been a long time since Victor had let anyone this close.

One roll of hips was soon followed by another and another, working them into a frenzy. Their hands were roaming on every possible surface, pulling and twisting, leaving pleasure at their wake. Yuuri let out the sweetest of sounds, from tiny sighs to bold moans, that Victor would cherish from here to eternity.

Yuuri spent a lot of time looking at Victor, contemplating his face and tracing his features. He seemed too focused and Victor felt like it was his job to do something about it. Hence he let one of his hands descend between the two of them, and unabashedly go after the zipper on Yuuri's trousers. 

Victor was comforted by the knowledge that the Yubileyny had emptied out for most part, because now there was no one else but him to hear Yuuri's moans. Victor worked his hand between the two of them, bringing them both immense pleasure. It was the sort of intimacy he hadn't realised he had missed; not until he got warm Yuuri on his lap, soft and eager.

Their climax was nothing Earth shattering, but a promise of the many great things to come. It was just what they both needed. Yuuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder, taking in deep breaths and trying to return the full control of his body. Victor let his unsoiled hand sink in Yuuri's messy hair.

"So what do you say about dinner?"

Yuuri laughed breathlessly at Victor's words and raised up to meet his eyes.

"Just let me get ready", he answered and landed a kiss on Victor's curved mouth.

 

The night ended up with the two of them walking on the well-lit streets of St. Petersburg, sated after a lovely dinner and lovely company. Grabbing Yuuri's hand seemed like the easiest thing to do as they had exited the restaurant. The sky was clear and the air was freezing, prickling on their skin as the wind moved around them in bursts. Stars were up there somewhere, but Victor was too busy keeping his eyes on Yuuri to search them out.

Victor goaded Yuuri into joining him for practice the next day. It wasn't too late for the other one to start training now, not if he was willing. When Yuuri brought up his troubling lack of coach, Victor went quiet and seemed to mull things over in his head. Yuuri needed someone who knew his potential and who could bring it to the surface. Someone with experience and someone who'd do absolutely everything to see him succeed. That's what Yuuri needed. What he deserved.

The only person Victor would trust with the job was himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you had a nice time reading this! thank you for all the comments and kudos, they have made me a very happy gal indeed! feedback is still very much welcome, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
>  ~~SOO WHAT IF THIS STORY IS ALL OVER THE PLACE~~ i am sorry this story is all over the place


End file.
